


Bug

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy did good. Written for <a href="http://drabblefix.livejournal.com/">Drabble Fix</a> prompt #61 - wire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug

Kent removed the recording device attached to the underside of his collar. It was a high tech piece of kit that Miles, despite Chandler’s insistence, still called a wire.

Meanwhile, in the incident room, his superiors were discussing Kent’s success.

"I knew all he needed was a chance to prove himself."

"The boy did good," Miles agreed.

"Good? He was incredible," Chandler enthused, still fired up from how well the operation had gone. "I couldn't be more proud."

"Make sure you tell him that."

"I will."

You just did, Kent thought as he took out his earpiece with a smile.


End file.
